New roads
by LivingIsLoving
Summary: Merlin was forced to live on ever since Arthur's dead and he could only wait. Years went by and the world changed, but what will happen when Arthur is reincarnated and a magical terrorist group tries to destroy the government. Will they find love again or is Merlin bound to live on on his own? Merthur. MaleXMale Modern AU. Sequel to a king, a warlock and two princes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So here it's. The next sequel and the last one of my I think that I love you series. As you may have already read in the summary, this is an modern AU story taking place hundreds of years after the ending of the last story. This story will take place in a future Camelot (they succeeded in creating Albion after all). I won't tell you more, so just read and if you have any questions than you can just ask me. **__**I also am looking for a new image for this story, anyone any ideas?**_

_**Warning: Merthur, malexmale.**_

_**For all of those that haven't read the stories before this one I will advise you to go read those first, but if you really don't want that than I give you a little summary: Back in Medieval Camelot Arthur and Merlin have fallen in love, married and gotten twins; Kay and Will. They lived happily ever after till Arthur's dead. Merlin learned that he's immortal and his son Kay has inherited that 'gift'. **_

_**I also like to state that I'm not English so please forgive me for any mistakes that I have made. **_

_**So please enjoy and maybe let me know what you think. **_

X

_Merlin watched as Kay walked up to him, just having ended the call from his work. The blond put his cellphone back in his jacket before rubbing his hands. ''Damn, it's cold.'' The blond mumbled. _

_''Language!'' Merlin hissed._

_Kay grinned. ''Yes papa.'' He said jokingly. His eyes than fell serious again as he watched past his father. _

_Merlin followed those eyes and he couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the ruins that lay in front of them. Camelot. The old Camelot. The once mighty castle now lay broken in front of them, nature had taken over and most of the castle was buried beneath layers of earth. _

_The warlock closed his eyes, in his mind he could still see the castle in front of him as it once was, mighty and beautiful. His heart longed, not for the first time, for those days. Even though those days felt like barely more than a dream. The world had changed so much since then, they both had changed so much. _

_''You okay, papa?'' He looked to the side as he felt a hand wrap itself around his own. _

_Merlin nodded. ''Yeah, I am fine. Just remembering the past.'' _

_''Me too.'' Kay mumbled as he lay his head on his father's shoulder. ''I miss them.'' _

_He could feel how his shoulder became wet and gently brushed his son through his hair, ignoring the tears that rolled over his own cheeks. ''I know...''_

_They fell silent for a moment before Kay laughed softly against his shoulder. ''You know, it's strange. Things have changed so much since back then. We started with the four of us. The king, the warlock and their two princes... but now we are just two normal guys, we can't even call ourselves father and son anymore, who would believe us.''_

_Merlin smirked. ''Yeah, you're right. But you have to remember that we are father and son and no matter what happens, I will always be here for you.'' And with that he wrapped his arms around his son, his eyes settled on his former home and with the image of the man he loved on his mind. They couldn't go back anymore, they could only go forwards, they could only walk onto the new roads that lay in front of them._

X

''Daddy!'' A smile crossed Arthur's lips as he stepped through the front door and a heavy weight was thrown against his legs. He looked down, smiling as he crouched down to hug the little boy. ''You're home.'' The little black haired boy shouted as he threw his arms around Arthur's neck.

''Hello Will, I'm home.'' Arthur answered as he held his son in his arms.

''You're home early.'' He looked up to see Gwen walk into the hallway. She was wearing an apron and now that he looked closer at his son he could see the white flour that covered his hair. ''We're baking a cake, aren't we Will?''

The little boy nodded fiercely. ''Auntie Gwen said that we could have cake after diner.''

''Yum, yeah that sounds good. Auntie Gwen makes the best cakes, doesn't she?''

''And I helped!'' Will screamed as he pushed out his chest in pride.

''Great job, high five!'' Arthur said as he held his hand up so that the boy could give him an high five.

In the end Will dragged his father to the kitchen, showing him the cake that he and Gwen made.

He just couldn't see a life without Will anymore. He had definitely made some stupid mistakes in the past. One of them was sleeping unprotected at the age of seventeen with his former girlfriend and getting her pregnant. Elena hadn't really cared for Will, she told him that she didn't feel like it was her child even when she had carried him herself and ended up handing the baby over to Arthur. He hadn't seen her since then, she had only called once at Will's second birthday and that was it. It had been a struggle, but with the help of his friends, his sister Morgana and to his surprise also his father Uther, he was able to care for his little boy. Gwen was especially a great help, as she looked after him when Arthur had to work. Will was now five years old and a rather energetic kid. It always made him laugh seeing the boy tun around and Arthur had absolutely no idea were the little boy got all that energy from. Will was a smart boy and no Arthur wasn't only saying that because he was the boy's father.

Than there was that other thing, Will had magic. It had definitely startled him when Will used magic for the very first time when he was only an half year old. Morgana had assured him that it wasn't the strangest thing as she herself was also witch, but he hadn't completely calmed his mind. Morgana herself had first noticed that she had magic when she was a teenager, but Will... He had never heard of anyone being able to use their magic at only a half year old. It scared him, Arthur was scared for the boy's future, magic may be accepted, but it also caused problems. Magic was something that the government was strict about, Will would never be as free as he, a non-magical human, was.

His father had been shocked to learn of his grandson's magical power, the same as he had been with Morgana. He knew that his father looked down on those with magic and till this day he didn't know why. At the same time was Uther the chief of police of the city and Arthur worked for him. Arthur was captain of his team and mostly worked on magic related cases, both caused by natural magical events, magical creatures and magic users.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Will pull his shirt. ''Daddy, I wanna show you something!'' He grinned down at his son, who pulled him towards the living room.

Will climbed onto the chair and Arthur sat down next to him on the table, eying the pencils that lay next to the paper, Will had always liked drawing. He turned back to his son, who wore the biggest grin before the boy handed him a rolled up piece of paper. ''It's our family!''

Arthur carefully unrolled the paper and his smile turned into a slight frown. Will had drawn the two of them, but it weren't those figures that caused him to frown, it were the two figures at the other side of the paper. One was blond and the other was black haired, yet their faces were empty. ''Will, this is an amazing painting!... I only don't understand who these two figures are?''

Will looked confused up at him and he tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at the paper. ''They're part of our family too... but I don't remember their faces.'' He answered with a pout.

He didn't remember their faces? Where these people he had met before or... he could hear a little voice in his head calling it magic. ''Do you know their names?''

With that question the pout disappeared. ''Oh, yes I know their names! He- ''He pointed at the blond figure.''- is my big brother, Kay.'' He then pointed at the black haired man. ''And this is papa.''

''I'm your papa!''

Will shook his head. ''No, you're my daddy and he's my papa!''

The frown on Arthur's face grew even bigger.

X

Will was smiling broadly as he was walking hand in hand with his uncle Gwaine, he liked his uncle Gwaine, he was funny and he always got extra candy from the man. Will looked around, he knew where they were going, they were going to his daddy. Daddy had promised him that he could take a look at his work after school. His uncle Gwaine had picked him up.

''So little mate, did you have a nice day at school?''

''Jup, it was lots of fun. We went to race and I won three times-,'' He held up his fingers. ''- and I made a really nice drawing, I'm really proud of it!'' His thoughts shifted for a moment to the piece of paper in his backpack, he hoped his daddy liked his drawing.

His uncle smiled down at him. ''You want to show your uncle?''

Will quickly shook his head. ''No, daddy should see it first than you can see it!''

His uncle Gwaine then suddenly stopped and Will looked confused up, they weren't there yet. He then noticed the nice looking lady that his uncle started talking to. She smiled down at him. ''Oh what a sweetie, is he yours?''

Gwaine laughed. ''No, he's my mate's. I have no children yet, till now I haven't met the right woman.'' Why did uncle Gwaine wink at the woman and why did she giggle in return? Grownups are strange.

Will's attention drifted off and he let his eyes go over the people around him. He could feel his magic inside him twitch, it was a strange feeling, but he knew that he couldn't use his magic without an adult's permission, daddy had told him that after all and he knew he couldn't be naughty when it came to magic. But it was strange for his magic to twitch like that. It was a strange feeling and it was as if his magic told him that he should see something.

He turned around, searching for the thing that his magic wanted him to see. He noticed a couple of witches walking on the other side of the street, but it wasn't them. He spun further around and it was then that he felt his magic pull at him. He looked for a moment at his uncle Gwaine, who was still in a deep conversation with the lady. ''Fine I will take a look if you find it so important.'' He mumbled to his magic and he ran into the direction that his magic told him.

He let his magic guide his small legs and he ended up in a small park. Will slowed down. It was a nice park, but why did his magic send him here. ''Nah, what am I doing here, stupid magic.'' He mumbled, but of course his magic didn't answer him.

Will sighed, but walked forwards through the park. It was then that his eyes grew big and a wide smile crossed his lips as he saw his daddy standing in the middle of a patch of grass. His magic had brought him to his daddy! ''Daddy!'' He screamed as he ran forwards and hugged his daddy's legs.

He looked up, but frowned when his daddy didn't act like he normally did. His daddy stood frozen for a moment before he turned to look at Will. ''Y-you aren't my daddy?'' He stated rather shocked.

''N-no, I am not.'' The man whispered as he starred with shocked blue eyes from underneath his blond hair at him.

Will tilted his head slightly to the side, there was something about this man, but he just couldn't place it. What was it... A smile crossed his lips when he did remembered and held his hands out for the taller blond. ''Now I remember! How could I forget my big brother Kay!'' He breathed out as he jumped into his big brother's arms. ''I missed you!''


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello everyone! So here's the next chapter for this story, though I have to say that I'm not completely sure about it. Still I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter as we will see Merlin and Arthur meet again, slight spoiler, but I believe that it was an expected one. A rather long chapter today as I wanted to spoil you guys. On that note I also wanted to give you guys an option. If I get seven reviews for this chapter than I will be giving you guys next chapter tomorrow. So please enjoy this chapter and maybe let me know what you thought of it. **_

_**Furthermore I would like to state that I'm not English, so please forgive me for any mistakes that I have made. **_

X

_Will sighed, but walked forwards through the park. It was then that his eyes grew big and a wide smile crossed his lips as he saw his daddy standing in the middle of a patch of grass. His magic brought him to his daddy. ''Daddy!'' He screamed as he ran forwards and hugged his daddy's legs. _

_He looked up, but frowned when his daddy didn't act like he normally did. His daddy stood frozen for a moment before he turned to look at Will. ''Y-you aren't my daddy?'' He asked shocked. _

_''N-no, I am not.'' The man whispered as he starred with shocked blue eyes from underneath his blond hair at him. _

_Will tilted his head slightly to the side, there was something about this man, but he just couldn't place it. What was it... A smile crossed his lips when he did remembered and held his hands out for the taller blond. ''Now I remember! How could I forget my big brother, Kay!'' He breathed out as he jumped into his big brother's arms._

X

He stared startled down at the little boy that had so suddenly jumped into his arms. ''W-Will.'' It was barely more than a whisper that left his lips. It couldn't be... yet, he looked so much like his little brother, the brother that he had lost so long ago.

''Yeah, kay?'' The little black haired boy asked as he looked up with those familiar blue eyes. The same that he had grown up with, that had looked at him with kindness, brotherly love, yet also that slyness that crossed those eyes whenever he was about to play a prank. Yet what was most familiar was the magical identity that flowed in and around him, he would know it with his eyes closed, it was an comforting feeling.

''Is it really you?''

Will tilted his head slightly as he stared up at Kay with big confused eyes. ''What do you mean?'' He asked before he quickly shifted so he could look around. ''Have you seen papa? Why isn't papa here, because I miss papa, I haven't seen him for so long. I want my papa!'' The last Will stated as big tears sprang to his eyes.

''Your... papa?'' Kay asked as he bit his lip. He wasn't quite sure who Will was referring, but somehow he hoped that he was talking about their papa, about their family. He felt the sudden urge to pull the boy closer to him and it was what he did. ''Will, oh Will, my little brother.'' He breathed out.

He felt a sudden pressure against his chest and he looked back down to see Will pushing against his chest. ''Kaaayyy, I can't breath!''

''Oh, sorry.'' He placed the little boy back on his own feet, but he did kneel down next to him. ''So... can you tell me what your daddy's name is?'' He held his breath, his heart was almost screaming for his father, for Arthur, to be also here.

''But you know daddy's name?''

''I-.''

He was never able to finish his words as a loud voice filled the air. ''Will, there you are!'' The voice sounded worried and angry and oh so very familiar. Kay's head snapped to the sound and he met that familiar figure. He had the sudden urge to call out for his dad, to jump at him and hold him tight just as Will had done just minutes before with him.

''Daddy.'' He whispered beneath his breath, trying to ignore the tears that started to form in the corners of his eyes.

X

''You lost my son!'' He growled at the brunette in front of him, his hands holding Gwaine's arms tight. He held Gwaine's arms in a tight grip, knowing that he would have bruises tomorrow, but he didn't care for that. The anger and the worry were far stronger.

Gwaine yelped as he tried to get himself loose from Arthur's grip. ''I'm sorry Arthur... I just looked away for one moment and he ran off.''

''If something happened to him than I _will_ kill you!'' He growled out before he stormed off, searching for his son, with Gwaine just behind him. Once arriving the square that Gwaine had lost Will they split up.

To his relieve an elderly woman had seen Will run off and had pointed him into the right direction. He could feel curses leave his mouth, once that he knew he shouldn't speak out loud with Will nearby. He just hoped that his son was safe.

He then stopped dead in his tracks, a wave of relief rushing through him as he saw Will. ''Thank god.'' He breathed out as his feet moved again and he screamed out. ''Will, there you are!'' He scooped his son up in his arms, holding on tight and ignoring the tears that streamed over his cheeks, later on he would definitely be denying that he had been crying, but for now he would just let his relief take over.

''Hmpf... Daddy, that's to tight!'' Will said as he struggled in his arms.

Arthur let out a laugh, which was a mix of relief and joy. ''Than you shouldn't have ran off.''

''I'm sorry about that daddy, but I was with Kay so it's okay, right?''

''What?'' He then turned to look at the man that was staring with wide eyes at the two of them, till then he hadn't really paid much attention to him. The other was gapping at him as if he had just seen a ghost, his hand hovering in front of him as he was about to touch them, but decided not to do so. ''Who are you?'' He asked as he felt a strange emotion roll over him, a feeling of protectiveness that he had only felt before with Will. There was something in those eyes, a familiarity that made his heart ache.

It was his son that answered for him. ''That's Kay, you do remember Kay, right?'' Will than pushed away from him, his little hands formed into fists as he glared at the two grownups. ''Why does everyone say that they don't remember?! You meanies, I want my papa!'' Big tears rolled over the boy's cheeks. ''I-I want pa-pa!''

Arthur stared at his son and the boy's sudden outburst. ''Will you need to calm down, I'm here.'' He tried to comfort his son, but it resulted in the boy throwing an even bigger tantrum.

''Nnnoooo! I want papa!''

''Will, what in t-.'' Arthur started, but he was interrupted by another voice, one that sounded so familiar, but he was almost certain that he had never heard it before. Yet... it made him want to cry out in joy.

''Kay, what's going on?'' Arthur turned around to stare at the man that had just arrived. The black haired man looked up from his phone and their eyes locked. He could see a sudden shock rush over the man's features, but as quick as it had appeared it also disappeared.

It was completely silent for a moment more before Will, who he was still holding, screamed out in joy, struggled out of his grip and nearly jumped on the black haired man. ''Papa!'' Will was holding the man's legs in a tight grip. A gentle smile rushed over the raven's lips, before he sank through his legs so that he was able to look the little boy directly in the eyes. ''Were where you papa, I missed you.'' Will locked his arms around the man's neck, his tantrum from just a moment ago had completely disappeared.

Arthur blinked a couple of times, before snapping out of his shocked state. ''Will you can't just do that!'' He quickly pulled Will away from the man, holding the young boy in his arms. Will wasn't to happy with it, but Arthur just ignored him as he turned to face the 'stranger'. ''I'm sorry for my son's behavior.''

The man was smiling at him, those beautiful blue eyes were locked on his own. ''It-it's fine.''

''Again, sorry for the trouble. Come on Will, let's go back.'' Something in the back of his mind screamed at him not to go, to pull the man in front of him tight against himself, to protect him and care for him... and it scared him.

The boy in his arms started to struggle in protest. ''No! I don't want to leave papa!''

''Will I have had enough of it, I'm your papa!''

''No, you're not!''

A soft laugh left the black haired man's lips. Arthur felt an shiver run down his spine hearing the sudden sound. He was nearly gapping as he turned back to look at the man. ''I fear that we're making a scene, our home is just around the corner, there you can talk everything over with o – your son.'' They stood there in silence for a moment before the man nervously offered him his hand. ''I-I am Merlin.'' Arthur heard the name and couldn't help but feel a feeling of sadness, yet also relief, wash over him.

Normally he wouldn't have accepted such an proposal, but his mind wasn't acting normal, so he just nodded before following the raven, his son still tightly wrapped in his arms. The raven turned around and Arthur followed. The other man, Kay, quickly followed.

...

It was how the four of them ended up in Merlin and Kay's house. Will sat with Kay at the table, the boy was squealing in excitement as they were playing a couple of games. They looked completely in sync with each other, which was strange as Will wasn't that fond of strangers, though today that didn't seem to mean much.

Their home stood on the edge of lower town, which housed the majority of magic users. He could definitely call it an unique house, the interior was rather old fashioned, or better said he would call it medieval. Their were modern aspects in the house like an tv, laptops and a phone, but at the same time ancient looking books were scattered everywhere, he spotted many bottles filled with strangely coloured liquids and an kettle was softly bubbling.

Merlin had just turned back to him, handing him a warm cup of coffee and the two of them leaned against the counter top of the kitchen. He took a small sip of the black liquid, but as he did so he couldn't help, but let his eyes drift over the man next to him. It felt so strange... Normally he wasn't that fond of strangers, being a cop definitely didn't help, but with Merlin he just felt at ease, it was as if they had known each other for a long time. It definitely didn't hurt that he felt a sudden... interest towards the man. He had known for a long time that he was also interested in men, but he had never felt like this. He couldn't help it but every time Merlin smiled he could feel his heart skip a beat.

His eyes locked with Merlin's for a moment more, he could see relief in those eyes, but at the same time he could see fear and sadness in them, none of which he understood. ''I'm sorry for causing you and your brother so much trouble.''

Again he felt his heart still for a moment as his words were returned with a smile. ''It's fine, we didn't have any plans for today.'' Those beautiful eyes drifted for a moment to Will and Kay, the youngest letting out another rather loud squeal.

''Why does he call you papa?'' The question just past his lips before he even realised it. ''Uh.. I mean. I don't really get why Will acted like he did, he normally isn't like this-.''

''Again, it's fine.'' Merlin than placed his cup besides him on the counter before crossing his arms. Arthur stared at him, there was something in the way that he held himself, a feeling of loss. The raven sighed before saying, wait was there a hint of hope in his voice. ''I take it that your son has magic.''

Normally he wouldn't tell anyone about Will's magic, it may be allowed, but that didn't mean that everyone was that accepting about it. Even so he gave Merlin a slight nod, he just felt that he could trust him.

''I figured.'' Merlin mumbled before turning to look him in the eyes. ''Do you belief in reincarnation?'' He just stared at him, he hadn't expected such a question. ''It's said that some magic users are able to relive memories of their past lives. For most it can be an enlightening experience, but for someone so young it can be confusing, he may not know what the memories of the past mean and confuse them with those of the present''

Arthur straightened his back. ''Are you telling me that you were his father in his past life?'' The attraction that he felt was shoved to the back of his mind as he felt his instincts as a parent kick in.

Merlin bit his lip and it was clear that he was carefully looking for the right words. ''I do believe I was so in his past life, otherwise he wouldn't have reacted like he did.''

''You belief or you know?''

The raven sighed. ''I know.'' He shifted a bit. ''I too have magic and I too have had memories of that past life.''

For not the first time that day they fell silent, what in the world was he supposed to think. His son, or his son's soul, had another father. He clenched the cup tighter in his hands, what was he supposed to do now, take Will away from them or let him know the father of his past life.

''Hi daddy, hi papa.'' They both turned to the sudden voice. Will had walked into the kitchen with Kay close behind him. The blond was grinning at the two of them while rubbing the back of his head and following the little boy. ''Kay and I are thirsty.'' Will smiled up at the two of them, holding out his hands as a sign that he wanted to be held. Arthur leaned down to take the boy in his arms as Merlin turned around to grab a juice box from one of the cabinets.

''You want one too?'' Merlin said with a smirk on his lips as he held another one up for Kay. The blond was glaring at his brother, but snatched the juice out of his hands.

A smile spread over his own lips, it was so strange. The four of them together like this felt... normal. It felt complete. His family felt complete with two men that just mere hours ago had been strangers to him.

X

_**Next chapter: Merlin's reaction.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone. So here's the next chapter for this story, but at the same time am I not that happy about how this chapter turned out. I had to move back to my parents' place and I have been rather busy with that, thus why this chapter is later than planned. I do have a great storyline planned for this story, but I only hope that I will be able to get it on paper that way I want it (so far it isn't going as good as I hoped). Still I hope that you're all enjoying this story so far and I will be trying to post next chapter somewhere this week. So read and maybe leave me an review?**_

X

Merlin leaned against the door frame as he watched Arthur and Will leave. He was smiling, but on the inside he felt horrible, his legs were already shaking, tears began forming in the corners of his eyes. He had held himself strong for those hours that he again was together with family, he had made sure to not show them anything.

So once he closed the door he leaned against the wall, slowly sinking down to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. A loud sob left his lips before he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. He leaned into Kay's chest, searching for some comfort from his son. ''Isn't it amazing that they are back?'' He heard Kay whisper to him.

''I know... I know.'' He whispered in return, but that didn't stop the pain that he felt. And yet he also felt happiness that he was able to see them again. He could only feel joy when seeing Will again, his son, his precious boy. He had held himself in, but all he wanted to do was scope him up and hold him tight, never letting him go.

And Arthur... The only thing he had wanted to do was run up to him, kiss him and bury himself in Arthur's chest. But Arthur, _this _Arthur, didn't know him, didn't know who they had been to each other, how they had fallen in love with each other, how they had loved and lived together. That was all gone now, it was meaningless. The only thing he could hope was that they would be able to fall in love with each other again, that Arthur didn't love another, because... he wasn't sure if he could handle such an hit to his heart.

He looked Kay in the eyes, he could see the same pain in them. They had been forced to live life and watch as everyone they had loved and cared for died. Those years had been lonely, even though he had the luck of having Kay by his side, his amazing son. And that luck of having Kay at his side also caused him great guilt, he after all the cause of Kay's immortality, he was his blood, his power. He couldn't even let his son rest. ''Do you blame me?''

Kay stilled next to him for a moment. Merlin knew that his son knew what he was talking about, it wasn't the first time that he had asked the other that question. ''I told you before, I have never blamed you, you know that.'' And while saying so Kay's grip on his father tightened slightly. Sometimes he wondered if they had grown out of their father and son bond, they weren't teacher and student anymore and neither were they caretaker and child. They were equals, both with their own strengths and weaknesses.

''So what are we going to do next?''

Merlin leaned back against the wall, rubbing his hands over his face. ''I don't think we should rush it... Let's wait till your dad is ready and hope for the best.''

X

Arthur crossed his legs as he leaned back against the couch, his head in his hands. In the back he could hear Will squeal in excitement as Morgana was bringing him to bed, she was after all his favorite, and only, aunt.

He bit his lip, why couldn't he think of something else... of someone else. The only thing he could see when he closed his eyes were Merlin's eyes, those amazing enchanting deep blue eyes. He had to admit, he had never felt like this before, not for Elena, Will's mother, and neither for any of his other exes. This was a whole new feeling and he liked it, but at the same time it scared him. Besides he didn't even know if Merlin had the same feelings for him.

''Arthur are you alright?'' He heard his sister's voice next to him.

He dropped his hands and looked her in the eyes. ''I don't know.'' He trusted her, he had always cared deeply for her and he knew that she had done so much for him too.

Morgana sat down next to him and threw her arms around his neck. ''Is this about Will's 'papa'?''

''Will told you?''

''Yeah and I have to say I don't fully understand what is going on.'' So he told her what happened, of course not that he was attracted to the man, but he told her everything else.

And she patiently listened to him as he told the story. ''Will does believe that this Merlin guy is his father, doesn't he?'' His sister leaned backwards as she stared at her own hands. ''Magic is a strange thing, I realised that a rather long time ago... I should meet this man, maybe he will trigger some visions.'' He nodded. His sister was an seer, though she wasn't completely able to control it yet. She had told him and their father when she had turned twelve. It wasn't a surprise that their father reacted badly to it. Magic may be accepted, but there were still people like their father who see magic users as lesser people.

''We will see.'' He mumbled to her before he stood up to get both of them something to drink.

X

Arthur was working on some paperwork, something that he and his team always seemed to be behind on, but he just wasn't able to focus. He felt a blush spread over his cheeks as once more the memory of Merlin's face rushed through his head.

He let out a frustrated growl, he just wasn't able to concentrate... his heart was aching. It had only been two days since they met, but he hadn't seen the man again, though his heart had been screaming to him that he had to go back to the house. And so had Will, he had thrown a few tantrums as he screamed for his 'papa', those tantrums were what mostly held Arthur back, somehow he was just afraid that he would lose his son.

''Arthur.'' He looked startled up at the sudden voice. An amused looking Leon stood in front of him. ''Daydreaming?'' Arthur gave the other man a shrug and Leon added. ''We have gotten some information about the Fireflies.''

Arthur straightened his back hearing that. He was after the Fireflies ever since he began his carrier at the police department. The Fireflies are a terrorist group trying to throw down the government and seeing as Camelot was the capital of Albion it also meant that they were most active in the city. The current government was rather strict when it came to magic users, especially since the increase of terrorist attacks that happened this year mostly involved magic users. Every magic user had to be registered and once they turn eighteen they have to see an social worker at least once a year to make sure these magic users aren't a threat to society.

That is the reason why a rather large amount of magic users join the Fireflies, they feel suppressed by the government and are willing to fight for their freedom. Arthur sighed, it wasn't like he didn't understand why they did it, but the manner in which the Fireflies worked was definitely the wrong way.

''Is it a reliable source?''

Leon looked slightly troubled at him. ''We got an anonymous phone call, I tried to trace it, but the caller hung up before we finished the tracing. The caller must have been scared that the Fireflies found out that he was a snitch.''

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. ''Hmm... Yes, that is an possibility, though it also may be an trap.''

''It's worth the risk, Arthur. We haven't gotten any leads for over a month now and the Fireflies only seem to grow in numbers.''

He sighed. ''You're right, now what is this intel?''

Leon nodded, handing him a paper with addresses on it. ''The caller informed us that tonight a couple of core members of the Fireflies are out recruiting in the lower town.'' Arthur scanned over the addresses and his eyes stuck on one of them, eyes narrowing. ''You recognize one of them?''

He looked back up at Leon, the man, just like the rest of his team, knew about what happened with Will and... Merlin, because Gwaine just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He sighed and pointed at the address. ''The situation with Will... That man lives here.''

''Hmm... do you trust this man? If so than we contact him and possibly set up an trap for these members.''

He bit his lip for a moment, did he trust Merlin?... Yes, even if he had known him only for a few days he did believe that he could trust the man, hopefully his trust wouldn't backfire. ''Yes, I do trust him.'' He stood up, gathering a few items, including his badge and his gun. ''I will go to him and hope he agrees, you gather the men and I will contact you if he agrees.'' And with that he walked past Leon with a slight smile on his lips, he was far to excited to see Merlin again.

…

Half an hour later Arthur stood in front of the door, his hand rested against the bell for a moment before he rang it. It took a moment before the door was opened and he stood face to face with Kay. The blond looked startled at him for a moment, eyes wide. ''Uhmm, hi.''

''Hello, I.. is Merlin home?''

A small smile spread over Kay's lips. ''Yeah, come in.'' The other blond said and stepped to the side, allowing Arthur to walk into the main room. He wasn't quite sure what it was meant for. He turned to Kay. ''For what do you use this room?''

''Hmm, oh I guess you didn't know. Merlin is actually rather famous in the magical community for his healing abilities. So to not mix work and private life up to much we have set up this chamber.'' Kay answered as he walked to the back and opened one of the doors.

''He's rather powerful, isn't he?'' It was a strange thought, he knew that there were strong users, but at the same time most magic users weren't that powerful, barely able to do more than household chores.

''Merlin, Arthur is here!'' Kay shouted as they walked into the living room and he turned back to Arthur. ''You want something to drink?''

''If you have some coffee?''

The other blond nodded before walking to the kitchen, on his way passing Merlin who walked towards him. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat seeing the raven. Merlin was smiling at him, though just like last time the smile didn't reach his eyes, they held only sadness, loss. ''Hi, what are you doing here?'' The raven asked as he sat down next to him, to close, but somehow he didn't mind. ''How is Will doing?''

''Will's doing great. I had something to ask of you and Kay.''

Merlin frowned but nodded, at the same time Kay walked back with three cups. ''You also needed me?''

Arthur accepted the cup before he started to explain it. ''I work for the police department tasked with finding the leaders of the Fireflies.'' He watched the two for a moment, wanting to see what they thought.

Merlin stared at him, a pained expression crossing his lips. ''They are causing a lot of trouble and pain in Albion, both for the non magical and the magical community.'' He shook his head. ''I wouldn't mind seeing them go.''

He nodded at Merlin, it was what he wanted to hear and he hoped that it wasn't only said because of that. ''Yeah, we would like to see them go too.'' He smile softly. ''But what I came here for is to tell you that we have gotten some intel that informed us that the Fireflies will be trying to recruit you tonight.''

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes. ''Thank you for telling me this, but you shouldn't worry, I wasn't planning on joining them.''

''That's good to hear, but that isn't why I'm here. I wanted to ask you if we could lay a trap for them. I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but we need to stop them, they are hurting people and they will be the cause of even more harm in the future.''

''I...'' Merlin started before he turned to look at Kay, their eyes locked and it was almost as if they had an silent conversation. They had fallen silent for a minute before Merlin spoke again. ''You can lay your trap here, but you have to promise me that you won't kill anyone, I will not stand for that.''

An laugh left Arthur's lips. ''Thank you! I promise, we only mean to arrest them and put them on trail for the crimes they have committed.''


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, okay. I promised this chapter earlier than this, but I just had a lot of trouble writing the ending... thus it became a (really) long chapter, but you don't mind about the length, right? First of I would like to tell you that at the end there is a little explanation that I hope you all would read, if you have anymore question than you can just ask me about it. Secondly I would like to tell you guys that everything that is written **''Like this'' **is communication between Merlin and Kay through their minds. Next chapter we will be getting more Will. So for I wish to say that I'm not English, so forgive me for any mistakes and please enjoy this chapter.**_

X

_''I wanted to ask you if we could lay a trap here for them. I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but we need to stop them, they are hurting people and they will be hurting even more in the future.''_

_''I...'' Merlin started before he turned to look at Kay, their eyes locked and it was almost as if they had an silent conversation. They had fallen silent for a minute before Merlin spoke again. ''You can lay your trap here, but you have to promise me that you won't kill anyone, I will not stand for that.'' _

_An laugh left Arthur's lips. ''Thank you! I promise, we only mean to arrest them and put them on trail for the crimes they have committed.'' _

X

Merlin was eying the group in front of him, his heart tightened in a strong grip. The ones that sat in front of him were once the knights of the round table, but nowadays part of the police department. It was painful to see them again as he knew that in this life they weren't his friends, he was just a stranger to them. Though it was good to see that they were part of Arthur's team, that they helped him and protected him.

The group sat awkwardly in the room, cramped against each other onto his small couch. He turned back to look at Kay, the man leaned against the door frame, staring at the men that he considered his uncles.

''So Merlin.'' Arthur started and he turned back to look at the man. ''May I introduce you to my team. First of Leon,-'' He pointed at the knight closest to his side, Leon gave him a small smile.''- Gwaine,-'' The brunette winked at him, he felt shivers run down his spine, he knew that look and he definitely didn't like it. ''- Percy,-'' The largest of the group smiled gently as he lifted his hand in a greeting. ''- Elyan,-'' The brownest eyes stared at him as Elyan gave him a slight nod. ''- and Lance.'' He ended and Merlin looked at Lancelot. The noble knight gave him a warm smile. He had misses all of them.

He quickly put on his famous grin. ''It's nice to meet all of you. As Arthur said, I'm Merlin and my brother is called Kay.'' The last he said as he looked at Kay, they would go through life calling each other brothers as no one would ever believe that he was the blond's father.

The group fell silent for a moment more and in the end it was Gwaine who broke the silence as he let out a loud breath. ''Okay, I'm going to say what everyone is thinking. Bloody hell Arthur, if I wouldn't know any better than I would think that Kay is your brother! You are certain that you don't have a brother, right?''

Merlin felt the corner of his lip curl up, if only they knew.

Arthur on the other hand glared at his partner. ''Do you really want me to answer that or shall I speak to my father, the head of the defense department, that you called him unfaithful?'' The brunette just smirked at him in return, but knew that he should keep his mouth shut, for once...

''So when do you believe that the Firefly recruiters will be here?''

Leon bit his lip as he answered. ''We aren't quite sure, our intel told us that they would start recruiting tonight, but how late they will be here we don't know.''

The warlock gave him a slight nod, he had been expecting that. He turned to look at Kay. ''Kay can you go down further into the lower town and ask if anyone has seen them, we don't want to be surprised after all.''

''I will go and see if Nicholas and his gang know anything.'' His son grabbed his coat of one of the chairs.

''No you shouldn't!'' Arthur said as he jumped up. ''We don't want to arouse suspicion!''

Kay smirked at him. ''I won't. Nicholas owes use a good couple of favors and he has men all over. He won't betray me.'' And with that he stepped out of the door, giving them all a wave off goodbye.

''Really, it's alright. Kay knows how not to get noticed.'' He knew it, but it may be better not to tell them about what happened in Berlin sixty years ago. ''But what is your plan once they arrive here?''

''Leon here will take your place, while we record everything that they say. Once we have enough prove of their involvement with the Fireflies we will go in and arrest them.''

Merlin narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. ''I fear that that will not work, I'm well known by the people of the lower town, if they want me to join them than they will have done their research, they will know that he isn't me.''

''I fear that he's right, Arthur.'' Lancelot started as the man looked at his captain.

Arthur crossed his arms. ''We aren't going to do that, I won't put an civilian in harms way!''

''Arthur, it's fine, I don't mind. My magic is strong enough to protect me from any harm if that seems needed.'' He couldn't really tell them that he was immortal after all.

''But-.''

Leon placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder to silence him. ''This is our first lead in weeks, it's now or never and he volunteers. If something goes wrong than we can protect him.''

Merlin nodded. ''Leon's right. Though I also would like to know what your defense's are against their magical abilities?''

It was Elyan who answered as he lifted his sleeve, showing him a bracelet with a protecting spell embedded into it. ''They are the newest and best against magical powers, they even protect against Advanced_*****_ fire, ice and light spells.''

''But what will you do when they have spells stronger than that? What if these recruiters are Experts?''

''The change of any of them being Experts is extremely small and even if one of them is an Expert are we trained by the best. We know how to handle ourselves in magical and non-magical combat, you don't have to worry about us.'' Arthur explained as he smiled at him, a smile that lightened up his heart, how he wanted to just jump up and place a kiss on those lips.

Merlin sighed, but nodded. He couldn't go against it after all. Not yet. They ended up waiting another half hour. In which Arthur and his team placed recorders all over his ground floor. He even showed them the secret passage behind one of the bookcases, Arthur and his team would hide there. During that time he could only stare at the group, they looked and acted the same as they had done all those years ago, it was almost as if they were back in medieval Camelot, the world had changed so much since back than, but for now it felt like the good old times.

It was half an hour later that an rather out of breath Kay rushed into their home, slamming the door close behind him. Merlin jumped up, rushing to his son. ''What happened?''

Kay opened his mouth and closed it immediately as he was only able to take sharp breaths. As soon as he got his breath back he looked up at all of them. ''I... Nicholas' men found the recruiters, they are heading from Serket's street up to this part of the lower town, they will be here in ten minutes. They have already been to Gerard Young, Emma Pineheart and Alicia Spring!''

''Lets hide then.'' Arthur replied, his face slightly pale, before he pushed back the bookcase.

Merlin himself quickly looked once more around the room to make sure the recorders were hidden both visual and magical, but before he was even able to start he felt Kay's hand on his shoulder. ''Wait... Nicholas was able to tell me that this group exist of strong magic users. There are five of them and all of them are at least an Advanced level.'' Kay turned to look at Arthur, the man and his team stood frozen. ''I fear that you aren't able to arrest these people with your men, they are too strong!''

Arthur shook his head. ''I won't be waisting this chance, we will arrest thesm!'' The others nodded in response and Merlin and Kay exchanged a worried look, they weren't going to change their minds.

Merlin sighed, but waved in the direction of the secret bookcase. ''Kay go with them.'' He knew that Kay could handle himself, but he just didn't want him in harms way.

Kay pulled the bookcase close behind him, one last time looking at Merlin who nodded in return.

And than he waited. He took a seat at the table, while pulling a book in front of him and letting his magic spread out to the outside of his home. A few minutes past before he felt a couple of strong magical energies appear. It was a good thing that he send the others to hide, these people shouldn't be messed with.

There was a single knock on the door before it was thrown open. Five of the Fireflies stepped inside, clothed in black cloaks.

Merlin stared at them as he let his magic flow out to the recruiters, but he soon noticed that they held magical barriers around them, stopping him from sensing them up.

He could feel the uneasiness from Kay through their mind link and he tried to send some calming energy to his son.

''It's good to meet you, Mr. Evans.'' One of the cloaked figures spoke as he stepped forwards. ''I take it you know who we are?''

Merlin stood up, his eyes shooting for a moment to the bookcase before turning his attention back to, what he guessed, was the leader of this group of Fireflies. ''The Fireflies.''

The man chuckled before pushing his hood away and revealing an man around his mid-thirties with brown hair and eyes that seemed to hold far to much pain and anger. ''Good. My name is Alex Embris and on behalf of the Fireflies am I allowed to give you the honor of joining our rebellion and thus our great cause of getting the magical population to power.'' Alex explained as he walked towards Merlin, arms open as if he was to welcome his new brother into his family. Merlin narrowed his eyes, but didn't move and the man dropped his arms again, his eyes darkening slightly. ''We have done our research Mr. Evans, you're known to be a great healer and the Fireflies could use you, you would be able to save many people.'' Alex stepped closer to him. ''Besides we could help you grow to your full potential.''

''I fear that I have to refuse your offer.'' He stated before he stepped away from the man, now would be a good moment for Arthur and his men to try anything, yet... he feared that these people were too strong.

''I hope that you will reconsider our offer.'' This time it wasn't the 'leader' that talked, instead one of the other figures, a younger sounding one, stepped forwards. Alex turned to like slightly irritated at his fellow Firefly. Two of the other cloaked men reached to stop their younger partner.

But he didn't see what the others did, he had only eye for the younger Firefly, he knew that voice... He feared that voice.

X

Kay stared nervously at the group standing in front of his father, his mind at the same time focused on the knife in his boot. He knew that Merlin was immortal, but that didn't stop the worry and the fear of losing his father.

He could feel Gwaine breath in his neck, it was cramped as they all wanted to look through the openings in the bookcase. Normally he would get nervous standing so close to an stranger, but these men didn't feel like strangers and in his mind they weren't strangers either, yet for them... he was a stranger.

He could feel his breath hitch in his throat as he felt a wave of lose and sadness wash over him before he brushed a strand of his blond hair out of his eyes. Kay glanced for a moment at Arthur, he really did want to call him dad, but... it was the same as the others, Arthur wasn't a stranger for him, but he was a stranger for his own father.

Still when he looked in Arthur's eyes he could clearly see the worry for Merlin, worry that was to big for someone that you had just met, there was clearly still some connection between the two of them. He could see Arthur shake slightly, his hands clenched on the edges of the bookcase, ready to leap forwards, yet he hadn't even lay eyes on Kay. Their eyes had never truly met, there was no connection and it did hurt.

He heard Alex talk to his father and it was clear that the man had passion for his 'work'. It was than that for the first time one of the other figures talked too and Kay's eyes widened. It couldn't be.

''I hope that you will reconsider our offer.''

His papa had noticed too, he could see how his hand clenched itself around the table, his knuckles turning a ghostly white. Merlin gapped for a moment at the figure before he snapped. ''I will not reconsider!''

_He_ smirked. ''You're a feisty one, aren't you?''

Kay reached out. ''_Papa, ar-_.''

''_I'm fine. But you can't come out, none of you_!'' Kay could hear the panic in Merlin's voice. ''_I- I don't know what he can do now, don't risk it_!''

''We should go now!'' He heard Arthur say next to him.

Kay felt panic spread through him. ''N-no you can't!'' He breathed out.

Arthur stared at him, slightly startled and irritated. ''Now is the chance-.''

''No, you shouldn't!'' He was so glad that their hiding spot was sound proof. ''He- they are far to strong, they will be able to kill you with only a snap of their fingers.'' How was he supposed to explain it to them, that he knew more than he was supposed to. He could see it in Arthur's eyes, he didn't understand what Kay was trying to say. Kay silently shook his head before he whispered. ''_Clústor_.'' The bookcase locked itself against the wall.

''You da-.'' Leon started somewhere in the back.

Kay didn't look at him, instead he turned to Arthur. The man was staring at him, eyes slightly narrowed. He just hoped that Arthur would trust him. ''Why?''

He was slightly startled by the question. ''Because Merlin told me so... and I can feel it too.''

He turned back, watching and listening to the rest of the conversation between Merlin and these Fireflies.

Alex eyed Merlin, before he signed the others that they should leave. ''Think about our offer, we will be back.'' And with that the group of Fireflies headed to the door. The younger uncloaked Firefly stared at Merlin for a moment before leaving with the rest.

Once the door closed behind them he saw how Merlin sank back into one of the chairs and Kay felt the pressure in the air lighten somewhat. He waited for a moment before he lifted his spell and the bookcase swung open.

Merlin turned to look at them and Kay walked up to his father, holding his arm in comfort. They locked eyes for a moment and he could see the same worry that he felt in his own heart. ''_That was..._''

His father gave him a slight nod. ''_Yeah... that was Mordred._''

X

**A/N: So an extra note at the end. First of; Mordred. Yesh, he's here to and he will be playing a bigger part in this story than he did in the other ones. Sorry for anyone that had expected a big fight scene, that one will come, but I needed it to end like it ends now. Also for an explination about the magical levels read the text bellow:**

**So in this new world magic users are being watched and registered. The status of your magical power is also placed on your identification card. People without magical powers, which consist of most of the population, are listed underneath non-magical. Those with magic are placed in one of the other levels. Everyone can reach the Beginner and Basic levels, most children are Beginners and grow out to become Basic. After that it depends on your personal strength, but also on your training. Almost no one reaches the Expert level.**

**So I hope that you will all understand better like this (more about it will be written in the future), any more questions than please ask me. **

***Magical levels:**

**Non-magical**

**Beginner**

**Basic**

**Intermediate**

**Advanced **

**Experts**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Yes another chapter, though this is more like an extra chapter. Cause it's smut just for purpose of being smut. This adds nothing to the plot, I just felt like writing it. The first part of the chapter jumps back in time to the events in Camelot. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Enjoy**_

_**Warning: M rated, MaleXmale, Merthur. You have been warned. **_

X

Soft footsteps echoed through the room after he heard the door close. He couldn't help but smile feeling that familiar energy enter the room. The bed moved as his other half sat down on top of the sheets and a gentle hand brushed over his back. A soft moan left his lips before he rolled over, staring straight in familiar blue eyes. ''Hi.'' He whispered.

The king smiled gently in return. ''Hi... did I wake you?''

''No, I was waiting for you. They told me that you would be back today.'' The warlock replied as he reached his hand out towards the other.

His proud king took the hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it before leaning in to kiss his loving warlock. ''Yeah, though I'm a bit late. I hope that it still counts as today.'' The warlock laughed as he leaned in to place his own kiss on those alluring lips. ''Oh my dearest Merlin how I missed you.''

''And I you Arthur, next time I'm coming with you.''

''The boys need someone to look after them when I have business outside of Camelot.'' The blond replied as he pulled the other closer to his chest, making the both of them lean against the headrest.

He growled slightly against the other's chest. ''But I do worry when I'm not near you, I fear what will happen when you get attacked.''

Arthur laughed. ''The knights and I can handle ourselves, besides I wouldn't like to see you in harm's way.'' He followed up his words with gentle kisses along Merlin's neck, causing the raven to moan.

Merlin could feel Arthur's member harden underneath his own and he reached down to brush over it. He could hear Arthur's breath hitch at the touch. ''Oh god, how I missed your touch.'' The king growled before he moved the both of them, forcing Merlin onto his back on the bed as he hung above him, predatory eyes watching him closely.

The warlock smirked as he leaned in to kiss his king. Arthur didn't hesitate and wrapped his hands around Merlin's head, pushing down to deepen their kiss. Oh how he had missed their touches, their kisses. He hated it when Arthur left, he worried and he longed, it had felt far longer than four weeks. They released each others as their lungs screamed for air, both panting slightly. ''You aren't too tired from your journey to do this?''

''I'm never too tired to do dirty things to you.'' Arthur replied before placing more kisses down his neck and onto his chest. ''Hmm... I want your lips around me.'' He whispered.

Merlin didn't reply, instead he pushed Arthur back onto his back and moved to pull down the king's pants. Arthur was rock hard, his member throbbing with anticipation. Merlin leaned in, licking the tip before taking the length in his mouth, his tongue teasing the tip. He could see how Arthur clenched the sheets in his hands, a low moan echoing through their chambers. ''Oh god yes... Oh M-Merlin!'' Arthur didn't need much, going far longer than usual without the touch of his lover. The warlock felt the king's seed fill his mouth and he pulled back, causing part of it to dribble down his chin.

The king was staring hungrily at him, his hand reaching for him in order to brush away his own liquid. They shared once more a passionate kiss before he was pushed onto his back.

Arthur pulled on his nightwear, roughly undressing him, at the same time pulling off his own shirt. His legs were pushed to the side before an oil covered fingers brushed past his opening. A loud moan escaped his lips as he bucked his hips. A first finger breached him, a second soon followed and Arthur began to scissor him, opening him. He groaned softly as he felt those fingers brush past his prostate. Cum dribbling down his own shaft.

He growled in protest as those fingers disappeared. A hard kiss was placed on his lips before he felt Arthur guide his member to his entrance. He saw stars as he felt his entrance being opened. He felt how Arthur waited for him to adjust and he couldn't help but smile, even while feeling such want he was gentle with him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders as a sign for the other to start moving.

The king began slowly, his pace rapidly increasing and in the end he was pounding hard. Every thrust brushing past his prostrate and sending those amazing shivers down his spine.

Arthur was breathing heavily into his neck, his hands clenched in the sheets next to the warlock's head. They didn't need much. He could feel that Arthur was close, his thrusts becoming sloppy. ''A-Am close.''

He barely whispered in return. ''Me.. too.'' His own nails digging into the skin on Arthur's back.

The king made one long and deep thrust as a low moan left his lips. White liquid shot out of Arthur's shaft, filling Merlin up. The warlock came shortly after, his breath hitching in his throat as he painted both their chests white.

Arthur sank through his arms and lay down on top of Merlin, his member slipping out causing another groan to leave the warlock's lips.

He opened his eyes slightly as he felt the king kiss him. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' He whispered in return, how he wised this moment could last for all eternity.

X

Merlin smiled softly as the 'events' of that particular memory played themselves inside his mind. When he gets lost in those old memories he could almost feel those touches again. A single tear ran down his cheek, hopefully he would be able to experience something like that in the future again. To find love again.

''You want some coffee?'' He was shaken out of his thoughts, his memories, as he heard his son's sudden voice. The blond was staring down at him, a smile crossing his lips. ''Lost in an happy memory?''

''You could say that.'' He replied while he crossed his lips, hiding his partly aroused member.

Kay had one eyebrow lifted before he turned around and headed to the kitchen. ''I will go make some coffee then, it might take a while.'' And with that he stepped out of the living room, leaving Merlin once more alone with his memories.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello everyone and I will immediately say that I am so sorry for taking so long to get another chapter up. A mix of writer's block and computer trouble (my laptop being away for repairs for nearly two months and losing all the chapters I had written). I promise all of you that next chapter will be up way sooner than this. But on a good note I'm actually rather happy with this chapter. A lot is happening and I hope all of you will like it. Again I would like to say that I'm not English so forgive me for any mistakes that I have made. So read, enjoy and maybe leave a review? **_

xxx

_Once the door closed behind them he saw how Merlin sank back into one of the chairs and Kay felt the pressure in the air lighten somewhat. He waited for a moment before he lifted his spell and the bookcase swung open. _

_Merlin turned to look at them and Kay walked up to his father, holding his arm in comfort. They locked eyes for a moment and he could see the same worry that he felt in his own heart. ''That was...''_

_His father gave him a slight nod. ''Yeah... that was Mordred.'' _

xxx

Merlin heard Kay close the door behind Arthur and the others. He glanced once at his son before dropping down on the couch and rubbing his eyes with his hands. What was he about to do? What did it mean that Mordred was back? Did he still hold the same anger in his heart as he had done in his past life?

''Are you okay?''

He made a small humming noise in response before he felt Kay sit down next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. He stared up at Kay, should he worry for his son's safety, he could still hear Mordred's last words in his memory. Mordred had wanted to die back than, but the druid's anger and his need for vengeance had been real.

_''I will not forgive you for threatening my sons!'' Emrys growled as he stepped forwards, towards the druid. Memories raced through his mind, conversations between him and Kilgharrah, old prophecies, one especially, about the man he loves. ''... Why are you here Mordred?'' The druid didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Merlin with his ice cold eyes. ''You want to fulfill your part of the prophecy, you still follow those old words? You could have chosen your own fate, your own life, but you followed those mere words. Don't you see that you have destroyed your own life, you're definitely no longer that innocent boy anymore that I and M-Morgana saved.''_

_''You don't understand!'' Mordred hissed. ''It's my fate and a man should fulfill his fate!''_

_''You're a fool.''_

_''I rather be a fool than side with an Pendragon!'' Mordred narrowed his eyes, pushing his chest forwards as if he wanted to look stronger. ''So what're you going to do to me, I guess you can only kill me, because I will not rest before I have killed every single Pendragon, your sons included!'' The man grinned at him. ''Why not end this Emrys! Why. Not. End. Me!''_

_Merlin looked startled at him, it was then that he saw it, in those cold eyes. Mordred had already given up, far before this battle had even started, when he had accepted his fate. ''You could have chosen another fate.'' This time Merlin's own voice was softer as he pitied the druid in front of him, fate was a cruel thing, for all of them._

_''I wasn't able to, not without you, you should have guided your people, your should have guided me, why weren't you there, we- I needed you!'' Mordred slammed his fists on the floor, looking with wild eyes at Merlin. ''You made a monster of me!'' He saw a tear in the corner of Mordred's eye. ''Finally, take your responsibility!''_

_''You want me to kill you?''_

_''I want nothing more than that.''_

_Merlin looked at him, biting his lip as he sank through his knees. He couldn't see the man that had stood there just mere minutes before in those eyes anymore, he could only see a scared little boy, begging him for the freedom that only dead could give him. A gentle smile spread over his lips as he brushed his hands on both sides of the man's head. ''___Hand mec þes wilgedryht áncorlíf and eorðe him ceorl.'___' He spoke those words with care, it was a strange feeling to draw the man's life away, to kill a man that wanted to be killed._

_Blue eyes stared up at him, an innocent laugh left Mordred's lips. ''Thank you.'' The words were said with such relief, with such joy... He saw how the light left Mordred's eyes and soon the body went limp in his arms._

''We have to make sure that Mordred doesn't harm Arthur or your brother. We don't know if the prophecy still counts now that he's reborn.'' If only Arthur remembered. If only he wouldn't sound like a mad man if he told him the truth. ''Can you go into the lower town and gather some information about Mordred and company?''

''I will go and see Nicholas.'' Kay responded, his son already knew the fear that was in his heart.

xxx

''Papa!'' Will screamed before he threw himself into Merlin's arms. In instinct he wrapped his arms around the little boy and picked him up.

''Well I don't think we can get that out of him.'' Arthur said next to him before he brushed his hand through Will's hair. The little boy squealed in delight at both their attention. ''Would you like some coffee?''

''Yes please.'' Merlin followed Arthur into the blond's home and he was slightly taken aback. It was enormous, though compared to Camelot back in the day it was actually rather 'small'.

''Auntie Gwen and me made cookies!'' Will said with a huge smile. ''Oh! Oh! You wanna see my room, cause I have awesome dragons!'' And with that said Will made an attempt to roar like a dragon, to Merlin it was the cutest thing ever and he pulled the boy a little closer to his chest.

He looked forward to meet a rather amused looking Arthur and he put Will back on the ground. The boy immediately dashed for the cookies on the counter. ''Remember that aunt Gwen told you to share.'' One of the cookies was already halfway to his mouth before Will froze hearing his daddy's words. Will stared at the cookie before offering Merlin it.

The warlock accepted the cookie. ''Well thank you.'' The boy didn't wait and immediately stuffed his face with two cookies before running off to the living room. Meanwhile Arthur finished making the coffee and handed Merlin the cup. The raven was slightly surprised as he stared at the brown liquid. ''You remembered how I take it?''

A small blush spread over the blond's cheeks. ''Well... we had coffee before after all.'' He took his own cup and picked up the juice for Will.

They ended up playing with Will for a good hour before the boy decided that he wanted to draw and it gave the grownups the time to talk.

''Kay didn't want to come?''

''He had to work, one of his colleagues called in sick.'' He knew that Kay really had wanted to come, but at the same time Kay had understood that Merlin wanted some time alone with Arthur.

''What does he do?''

''He's a manager at_ Erkheart and Wand, _normally he only works a couple of weekdays.'' He saw the surprise on Arthur's face and he let out a small laugh. It wasn't the first time that people were surprised about it. But Kay wasn't a normal young adult, he had been able to grow and learn for centuries and he had learned much about being a leader from his time being the king of Camelot. Arthur's reign and Kay's reign had been so different from each other, but both had been great kings for Camelot.

"May I ask you something?" Arthur didn't look at him as he asked the question.

"Of course."

"Will... well he can use magic and all... what I am trying to ask is how the world is for a magic user. I'm just really worried about Will's future. My sister may have magic, but she has always been secretive about it and I know no one else with it. If Will is open about his magic than what will his life be?"

A small smile crossed Merlin's lips. He had always loved that protective side of Arthur, especially when it came to the kids. He did understand why Arthur ask though. "Well I will be honest, life is definitely different for someone with magic. As you know there are the government rules of registration and their supervision over our lives. Than there is the discrimination by some out of the non-magical community, but we do get a lot back in return. There is a lot of love and unity in the magical community and if Will accepts it than he can be part of something wonderful." Almost on instinct he placed his hand on Arthur's. He gave the blond a reassuring look as Arthur stared at him. "We are a minority Arthur, but we have our own culture and our own way of doing things. It is an amazing experience for anyone living in it, but I can understands that for an outsider it can be scary and strange."

"But he is an outsider."

"It will be fine, Arthur. He is a strong kid."

Arthur stared at him for a moment. "Did you grow up in that world?"

How was he supposed to answer that? He couldn't really say that he was born a thousand years ago. "No, I grew up with my mom and she was not magical. I only became part of the magical community when I was older. I am glad that I grew up in both worlds and Will too will be able to see both sides." He gave the blond the warmest smile because he knew how difficult it was for a non-magical parent to raise a magical kid. The memory of his mother drove to the surface for a moment.

Their eyes locked and his heart skipped a beat. He was barely aware of Arthur's movement before he felt lips pressed against his own. Their lips lingered for a moment before Arthur pulled away, stumbling backwards against the counter. Merlin just stood in a haze.

"I-..."

The blond started but he was cut off by a voice echoing through the house. "Arthur!"

The surprise and joy that has filled his heart immediately disappeared as he heard to voice. The voice frightened him.

"Oh Arthur I am sorry I didn't know you had a guest." Merlin turned around and met two dark blue eyes underneath long black hair. They stared at each other and recognition spread over Morgana's features, that as soon as it had appeared also disappeared. "I..." she started. "I am sorry you must be Merlin." She set up the brightest smile before offering him her hand.

He eyed her with mixed feelings, he had absolutely no idea what to think of her. He could still remember her eyes when she died, when he killed her, but he could also remember the pain that she caused him and his family. In the end he took her hand with slight hesitation. He could feel her magic through her hand, there was sadness in her magic, but there wasn't that darkness as she held in the end of her former life. Some of the tension disappeared from his body.

He forced himself to smile at her and he got a relieved smile in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Will told me a lot about you." She then looked back to Arthur. "Speaking of Will, where is my nephew."

"I-in the living room." Merlin blinked as he turned to watch Arthur, the blond was bright red, not daring to look at anyone as he answered his sister's question.

Merlin reached for his lips, brushing his fingertips against his slightly parted lips. The memory of the kiss coming back to his mind. He didn't even see the smile that Morgana gave them before leaving to see Will.

Arthur didn't look at him as he put the cups in the dishwasher, taking far longer than needed. Merlin flinched slightly as Arthur closed the dishwasher and slammed his hands on the counter. ''I'm sorry... you must hate me now.'' The blond said and he could hear the pain and regret in Arthur's voice.

''Well... I wasn't expecting a kiss, but I don't hate you. I actually liked it.''

Arthur snapped to him, eyes wide with sudden surprise. ''You mean it?'' He nodded and both smiled at each other. The former king let out a relieved laugh before rubbing the back of his head. ''Well than... Merlin would you do me the honor of going out with me?''

''I would love to.''


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Well it has been a while, hasn't it? I fear that my muse was gone for a while, but it's now partly back, so expect more chapters soon in the future. Sorry if the first part of the story seems a bit rushed, I'm not that great at writing actions. Again I like to remind everyone that I'm not English, so forgive me for my mistakes, but do point them out so I can correct them/ learn from them. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**I hope that everyone has had a great Christmas and I wish everyone a great new year! **_

_**Warning: This chapter contains violence and cursing. (Oh and slash ;) ). **_

X

Arthur threw himself to the ground, barely dodging the ice spike that now pierced itself into the car behind him. He cursed as he took another breath. The sound of gunfire and spells filled the old warehouse. It was him, Leon and Gwaine against their four attackers, all of which were spell casters.

''Arthur, you okay?''

He turned to where he heard Leon's voice and he met his friend's eyes. He gave him a small nod before both turned back to their attackers. Well he wasn't going to let it end like this, he had to get back to his son.

He moved from behind the boxes that he was hiding behind and aimed at the attacker closest to him. The bullet hit the man in the shoulder, sending him to the ground with a piercing scream. A quick glance to the side told him that both Gwaine and Leon had taken down one of their attackers, one more was left. ''Does one of you have a visual on the fourth one?''

There came a no from both of them, but as soon as they heard them say so he could see a movement in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned, staring straight at the gun pointed at him and he quickly aimed and fired.

Arthur didn't see the man going down, instead pain pierced through his arm and on instinct he curled up into himself to protect his wounded arm.

''Arthur?''

He looked up at Leon and quickly waved him away. ''Just a flesh wound, go check on our attackers.'' Leon nodded and Arthur turned back to tend to his arm. It was bleeding, but it was clear that the bullet had only grazed him.

Arthur stood up, tearing off part of his shirt to press against the wound to stop it from bleeding. He glanced from Gwaine to Leon. ''How are they?''

''Two are dead and the other two are out cold, Leon is calling for an ambulance and back-up.'' Gwaine responded as he cuffed the last of the two surviving attackers. ''How's your arm?''

''It needs a couple of stitches. I will live.'' He answered as he shot the other a small smile.

X

He stared at the wood in front of him, feeling the heat rise to his head as he felt his breath hitch in his throat. His eyes fell on the roses in his hands, it had sounded like a great idea back in the flower shop, but… was it to cheesy? Merlin was a guy after all so he wasn't quite sure that the other would appreciate it.

''Daddy are we going in?'' Arthur was shaken out of his thoughts at the words and the small pull of his son on his jeans. ''I really wanna see papa and Kay.''

He quickly forced a smile on his face as he looked at Will. ''Of course. Do you think Merlin will like the flowers?''

Will nodded as he threw his arms in the air. ''Papa will love it! They're so pretty and they smell really nice!'' The boy leaned up to touch one of the rose's petals. ''Can I ring the bell?''

''Of course.'' Carefully not to damage the roses he picked up his son. A small hiss left his lips as he felt a tugging on his stitches. It would be a pain if they had to be redone.

Will leaned forwards to ring the bell and a delightful squeal left the boy's lips at hearing the small sound. It was always so fascinating to see how children could enjoy something so small.

Arthur smiled as he looked from his son to the man now standing in the door opening. ''Hi Kay.''

The blond in front of him smiled in return. ''Hello Arthur.'' He then turned to look at Will, who still wore the biggest grin as he leaned out wanting Kay to hold him. ''And hello to you too Will. Do you look forwards to spending the evening with me?''

''You don't mind babysitting him?'' Arthur asked as he handed Will over to the blond.

A small laugh left Kay's lips. ''Of course not! Besides I'm sure that both Will and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight.'' The walked inside and Kay helped Will out of his jacket and shoes well continuing to speak to Arthur. ''Merlin will be down in a moment. I have set up our guest room for Will, what is his bedtime?''

''Half past seven. Normally he falls asleep fairly quickly, but some warm milk helps most of the time if he doesn't. You can always call me if something is wrong or if he needs to hear my voice.'' He knew that Will was in good hands, he trusted Kay, but that didn't stop him worrying. Arthur kneeled down next to Will. ''Have fun tonight, but you have to listen to Kay! Be a good boy.''

''I'm always a good boy.'' Will answered with a slight pout on his lips before hugging his father. ''Don't forget to give those pretty flowers to papa, they smell really nice.''

''I won't.''

Arthur looked up as he heard the cracking of wood and saw the warlock walk down the stairs. He could feel his heart beating faster, pounding in his chest as he felt a blush creep over his cheeks. The man in front of him was beautiful. Merlin's eyes were the brightest sea blue, sparkling with the purest light. ''You look beautiful.'' He whispered as he stood up, standing eye to eye with Merlin.

Merlin smiled. ''You look really handsome.'' Their eyes locked and for a moment it was completely silent.

Both snapped out of the moment as a loud voice echoed through the hall way. ''Papa!'' Will flung himself in Merlin's arms. ''I missed you!''

''And I missed you too Will.'' Merlin pulled him slightly tighter to his chest before turning to look back at Arthur. It looked so natural, so familiar, as if it had been that way for years.

There was a peaceful silence for a good moment before he remembered the roses in his hands. ''I got these for you.'' Merlin's eyes seemed to lit up before he put Will down on the ground and took the roses.

''They are beautiful, thank you.''

''And they smell really nice!'' Will said as he stood on his toes to have a better look at the flowers.

Merlin patted the little boy on his head. ''You're absolutely right, they have a great smell.'' He turned back to look at Arthur. ''Thank you, I'm sorry but I have nothing for you.''

Arthur laughed. ''You going out with me is more than enough.''

''Well get a move on then!'' Kay interrupted. ''I will put those roses in a vase, enjoy your night out.'' The young blond nearly shoved the two of them out the door after handing Merlin his jacket.

Arthur really enjoyed their night out. First he took Merlin to his favourite restaurant, an Italian pizza place, before they went to see a movie. The movie was cheesy and forgettable, but he still enjoyed his time with Merlin. He felt like a teenage boy having a crush.

There was a cold breeze in the air and he felt a small shiver run down his spine. It was a cloudless sky, the moon shining bright as it lighted their way. They made their way towards their last destination, a small café in the middle of the centre. The centre was busy tonight, a lot of people were roaming the streets, laughing, drinking and playing around.

He turned to look at Merlin, who himself was looking at two teenagers being denied entrance to one of the nightclubs. The other looked happy and it made his own smile widen even further. ''Are you enjoying yourself?''

The warlock turned to look at him and gave him a smile, it was a goofy smile, but it fitted very well. ''Of course! I'm having a great time… I hope you feel the same.''

''I do.'' He answered as they walked onto the market plaza, during the day it was crowned with many families and market stalls, but during the night it was a popular spot for young people to hang out with the many cafes surrounding the plaza.

''Good.'' Again that smile. It was clear that he was about to say something else when he was cut off when they heard someone shout, cursing words echoing over the plaza. They turned to look at each other before heading in the direction of the voice. Two men stood in front of each other, clearly having some sort of disagreement.

''-cking users!'' The brunette screamed as he gave his opponent the finger. ''You people are destroying this city!''

''Just fuck off!'' The tall blond sneered.

''So you aren't denying it!''

''Idiot, not every magic user is part of the fireflies!''

''As if!'' The brunette shouted. ''You're just afraid now that you don't have your little buddies at your side to protect you!''

Arthur bit his lip, he knew that there was a lot of tension in the city towards magic users, it was the cause of most violence related injuries. ''We have to stop them before this escalates.'' He heard Merlin whisper next to him. He gave a slight nod as he stepped through the crowd that was starting to form, Merlin right behind him.

''That's enough!'' He shouted as he stepped between the two men, his attention directed at the brunette as he knew, somehow, that Merlin would handle the magic user.

''Fuck off!'' The brunette shouted and he could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath. ''This has nothing to do with you!''

''It does if you start assaulting a man.''

''Those fuckers murdered my brother! I'm not going to let them go unpunished!''

The brunette made a sudden hand movement towards his belt and Arthur could see the hilt of a weapon tucked away in his trousers. On instinct Arthur reached for his own weapon, but he was unarmed, his own weapon still in his desk at the police station.

The man drew his weapon, pointing it in their direction.. The gun was fired, the bullet piercing the air.

But before the shot was fired he felt an arm move over his shoulder, a hand spread out in front of him and with a small whisper a bright light spread from the fingers. The bullet met the light, for a moment suspended in mid-air, before it fell with a loud cling to the ground.

Arthur moved on instinct and training, leaping forwards as his hand wrapped itself around the gun and with his other hand he pushed against the man's arm, forcing the other to let go of the weapon. Once in control of the gun he kicked the man's legs out from under him and quickly sat on his back, pulling the man's arms underneath him. The man struggled for a moment more underneath him, but he was unable to get out of Arthur's grip.

There were whispers coming from the crowd, a couple of frightened sobs could be heard and he could feel his heart beating in his chest from the adrenaline. Barely more than a moment later he could see two police officers making their way through the now thick crowd, they must have heard the shots being fired and he quickly handed the man over.

He stepped back from the now cuffed man and turned around, but he had barely done so when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. ''Are you alright?'' He heard Merlin's voice when the other released him. There was worry in those amazing blue eyes, but also… pride.

''I'm fine.'' He eyed the man now being dragged off by the police before looking back. ''You were the one that saved me?''

''Well I only reflected the bullet, you were the one taking him down.''

But still Arthur knew that he wouldn't have been here anymore if it hadn't been for Merlin. The other had saved his life. ''Thank you for saving my life.''

Merlin smiled. ''Well that's my job after all.''

Arthur frowned, what was that supposed to mean? He never got around to ask as one of the agents now wanted his attention.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Again a long time between chapters, but I will finish it. So enjoy this chapter!**_

X

Arthur slowly pushed himself upwards, his eyes still feeling heavy and his eyes ran over his son lying next to him. Will was still fast asleep, the sheets tightly clenched in his tiny fists. Arthur smiled and carefully climbed out of bed in order to redress. The memories of the past night rushed through his head. The date, the fight. He never had a date ending at the police station before, not that either of them was to blame. It had become late that night before they could leave the police station and they had ended up back at Merlin's. Merlin had told him to spend the night, Will was already fast asleep and Merlin didn't want to wake the boy.

He silently opened to door and was immediately hit in the face with the smell of fresh coffee. He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of addicted to that black liquid. The smell of coffee drew him to the kitchen, where he saw Merlin standing in front of the counter, eyes closed and a cup of coffee in his hands. ''Good morning.''

Blue eyes opened themselves and a smile appeared on Merlin's lips. ''Good morning, you want some coffee?''

''Badly.''

Merlin laughed, a sound that made him shiver slightly. ''How's Will doing?'' The warlock asked as he reached up to grab a mug out one of the cupboards.

''He hasn't noticed a thing, still fast asleep.'' He answered as he took the now filled mug from Merlin. ''I will wake him up in a bit.''

''Just let him sleep for now, his evening with Kay must have been tiring.'' A laugh left Merlin's lips. ''Kay told me about last night, it has been a long time since we had such an energetic kid in the house.''

''I hope Kay doesn't regret it.'' He knew that Will could be a handful.

''Don't worry, I'm sure that he enjoyed himself.''

Arthur nodded, before eyeing the cup in his hands. ''About last night-.'' He started but he couldn't finish his words, what was he supposed to say about last night. _Sorry that our date ended in us being shot at._

''I had a great time, thank you.'' Merlin interrupted, placing his hand on Arthur's. ''At least the last part was exciting.''

''Well you could say that.''

A sigh left Merlin's lips. ''There are definitely a lot problems in this city, aren't there? If only everyone could understand each other a bit better, this separation isn't good.''

''Yes, I agree. The situation is escalating, at this rate we're going back to the dark ages. There is too much hatred.'' The raven nodded absentmindedly next to him and they fell silent for a bit before he added. ''The day that I found out that Will had magic I realised that I knew so little about magic itself. Even when my sister had magic, she never shared anything about it with me.''

''It must have been hard on her.''

''When I was young I never really realised how hard it must have been, but she was able to cope with it… I'm sure that you too must have felt hardship because of it.''

''A bit, but nothing that I couldn't handle.'' Their eyes met and he could feel his heart skip a beat. He felt far too comfortable with Merlin.

He had barely noticed that they both leaned in, lips meeting in the middle and he closed his eyes. Arms were placed around his shoulders and he lay his own free one on Merlin's back in order to pull him closer. It was only their second kiss, but again it was far too familiar. The kiss felt like an eternity, yet at the same time like it was over in a second.

He carefully opened his eyes, watching the other's still closed eyes. Merlin had moved so he could lean his forehead against Arthur's and he felt his smile widen, Merlin looked happy and somehow that felt like enough for him.

They were shaken out of the moment when the sound of the front door unlocking echoed through the house.

Merlin sighed, before leaning back. ''That must be Kay, I asked him to make a trip to the market for me.''

Arthur gave a slight nod, but in all honesty he just wanted to pull the warlock back into his arms.

X

Merlin smiled as he closed the door behind Mrs. Gingers. The woman had been haunted by terrible nightmares for the past few nights and came to him for a solution. ''You can come out now.''

A loud squeal echoed through the waiting room and Will ran up to him. Mrs. Gingers was a good woman, but she had never been that fond of children. ''I wanted to see you help her!''

''Well it wasn't that interesting, I just gave her some medicine.''

The boy pouted. ''Well we should let Merlin do his work, healing people is important.'' Arthur responded as he walked after his son. ''If it works better for you than we could just leave.''

''No!'' Will protested.

''It's fine Arthur, I'm not expecting many people today.'' He had a couple of set appointments that day, but mostly people just walked in to see if he had some time to see them. It never was that busy, most non-magic people did tend to go to a 'real' doctor after all. They didn't feel comfortable mixing magic with modern medicine, even though he was more than capable of helping them with whatever ailment they suffered from. He did graduate a couple of times from a university with a doctor's degree after all.. Not all from this century though.

Will ran to Merlin's office and the two grownups quickly hurried after the boy, there were too many sharp instruments in that room to let him go alone. Merlin ended up explaining what everything was for a good ten minutes before Will got bored. The boy ended up drawing, what he exclaimed was he favourite thing to do.

Merlin gave a small smile to the man he loved before his eyes shifted from Arthur's face to his arm. ''You need me to take a look at those stitches?''

On instinct Arthur reached for his arm. ''How did you…''

''I'm just good like that.'' He smirked. ''But it's a good thing that they didn't break yesterday… What happened?''

Merlin quickly moved to check the stitches as he listened to Arthur talk about his work. His fingers moved automatically in their work, his muscles knowing every movement he had to make as he had done this for many years all those centuries ago and it still felt the same. His king getting hurt on 'the job', the way the other reacted to his touches. He worked swiftly, his fingers dancing over the other's skin and somehow it felt as if everything was complete again.

He almost regretted it when he finished. ''You should be fine. I will take them out for you in a couple of days… if you want me too.''

''Thank you.'' Arthur mumbled and he had barely registered the words as he felt lips pressed against his own. He moaned in surprise, but quickly leaned in to answer the kiss. Their lips parted and Merlin gave a quick smile. ''Hope you don't mind the thank you kiss.''

''Of course not.'' He mumbled and he hoped that Arthur wouldn't see the blush that he was surely on his cheeks. He turned to look at Will, but the boy hadn't noticed what had happened. He felt Arthur's hand brush against his own, slowly entangling their hands.

They stayed like that for a while, watching Will draw and just being close to each other. An old memory surfaced, of him and Arthur watching their twin boys sleep during a bad thunderstorm all those centuries ago.

''Merlin?'' they were shaken out of the moment by the voice that echoed from the waiting room.

''Ah yes, I am coming!'' He called back and he hesitantly let go of Arthur's hand. ''I need to go back to work.''

Arthur nodded. ''Go, Will and I will be in the back.''

''Okay.'' He made his way to the waiting room and smiled as he saw the man that stood in front of him. ''Alec, I wasn't expecting you today.''

Alec smiled in return. ''Mark and I are going to my mother's place tomorrow and I hoped we could do the check-up today. Do you have the time?''

''I can see you no-.''

''Amazing.'' He heard Will's voice from behind him and he turned to see the boy standing in the doorway with an apologetic looking Arthur standing behind him. ''Is that really a baby inside you?''

''Will, go back! I'm sorry Alec, I-.''

''Merlin, it's fine.'' Alec interrupted as he smiled at Will. ''Do you want to feel? She's rather energetic today.''

''Oh, yes please.'' The boy responded and Alec sat down so that Will could feel his bump.

Arthur stepped up next to him, surprise clearly visible in his eyes. ''Is he really pregnant.- I have heard about it, but I have never seen a male pregnancy before.''

Merlin smirked, if Arthur only remembered. ''It's pretty rare, but it does happen. It's rather dangerous though so I do advice against it, but I do understand the wish for a child. It tend to only work for men with a high amount of magic in their veins.'' He looked back at Will, who was giggling and he could see the longing in Alec's eyes for his own child. ''I'm guiding Alec through the pregnancy, luckily for him it's going rather well.''

He turned back to look at Arthur. The other was staring at him, he looked upset. ''Would you eve-''

''No.'' He immediately responded. He wasn't going to do that ever again. He nearly died last time… besides he was happy with both Kay and Will at his side. He saw Arthur give a slight nod, relieve in his eyes. ''… I should do Alec's check-up now.''

He walked up to Alec and Will, the latter enthusiastically talking to the unborn child. ''-aunty Gwen is also getting a baby. Maybe you two can be friends!''

''Will.'' The boy turned to look up at him. ''I need to do the check-up on Alec. So can you wait with your dad till we are done?''

''Okay.'' The little raven haired boy said with a smile before looking back at the pregnant belly. ''don't worry, papa is a really good doctor!'' He said before running to Arthur.

''Papa?'' Alec asked.

''It's a long story. Now let's see how your little girl is doing.''

X

''Kay is taking long, do you think we need to call him?'' Merlin looked up from his paperwork as he heard Arthur's question. It was true that Kay was gone for a while, he knew that his son could handle himself, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried.

''I'm sure that he's fine, but I will send him a text to be sure.'' He stood up to reach for his phone that was being charged on the table next to him. He unlocked the phone, but before he was able to do anything the sound of the front door being slammed open echoed through the house. Both him and Arthur jumped up, rushing to the front door and he could see Kay standing in the doorway. His son was panting heavily as he looked up in shock at Merlin. ''What happened.''

''The fireflies, they resurrected the dead!''


End file.
